This Story Should Only Get About Two Reviews
by Furyfur
Summary: Gary and Max want to know who is stronger, so how do they solve it? Spewing random Pokemon information like a volcano spews lava, of course! Some facts are questions answered by my LTP reviewers.


**This Story Should Only Get About Two Reviews**

**A/N: Title says all. Gary and Max have an argument about something and begin shouting random facts. Warning: In most of this one-shot, they're just **_**spitting out**_** information, so don't blame me if you get head sick.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

People have always said it would never happen…That it was a rumor…A mere legend…It was said to be impossible…But it's not…It was just lurking in the shadows…Waiting for the right time to pounce, killing its prey with one faithful swipe…It was too terrible to explain…

Someone was really smarter than Gary.

And the fact that that person _existed _altogether tested Gary's self-esteem. If he knew everything there was to know…how in the world could this creature be smarter than him? Gary's whole life had been dedicated to peoples' expectations, and now…and now…

He could beat an Alakazam in a chess game. He could sneak up behind a Girafarig. He could walk on water…He could swim in land…He was crazy freaking unstoppable! And for what??? What kind of creature was more advanced then him??? After a bit of what Gary did best—research—Gary found the creature. It wasn't an it, it was a he.

_He _was Max Maple.

Max Maple of Petalburg City. Brother of a coordinator, son of a gym leader. Gary stared at his picture and tilted his head to the side. What, a third grader? A third grader, smarter than him?! He couldn't help but find himself laughing stupidly to himself. For a second, he thought it could be Ash. But no, Ash was still in his correct spot: The bottom of the food chain with the I.Q. of a watermelon. Reading on about Maple, Gary found himself fuming at his accomplishments. He communicated with Deoxys, he dared to steal a badge from a young, surprisingly foolish boy, and humiliated a coordinator in the middle of her contest. This kid was good. _Too _good. So good, Gary decided to drop what he was doing and head straight to Petalburg.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

At his arrival to Petalburg, as he knocked on the kid's door, Gary couldn't help but wonder if he was getting worked up over nothing. After all, smart or not, he could only have a third grade education. With his father being gym leader, maybe a little more, but there was no way a third grader could rise above him. Still, Gary could go easy on him and see how knowledgeable he was. It should be a laugh if he seriously thought he could beat Gary—the master of all things Pokemon!

As the door opened, Gary stared straight ahead and saw nothing. _Did the door open by itself? _Gary looked around. "Is anyone home?" he called out.

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm kind of right here."

Gary looked down and chuckled to himself. The kid was even shorter in person. Gary had planned out exactly what he would say: _Hello, Maple. Did you know the red Gyarados has been captured on photo? _Yeah, that would throw him off guard…

Unfortunately, Max never gave Gary a chance to speak. "You're Gary Oak, aren't you? That means you're Professor Oak's grandson, aren't you??? I'm a big fan of him! And that also means you lost to Ash in the Indigo Tournament, didn't you???"

Gary fell over. "That…That I did…Hahaha…"

"…And I've heard you're smart. Is that true?" Max said as if testing him, straightening his glasses. Something about seeing this boy kind of…crept Gary out.

Gary got up and brushed off his shirt casually. "I'm very smart. Yes."

"Okay, let's see what you got."

"Well," Gary started, filling with confidence. Those were Gary's two specialties: Studying and bragging. "I know every move a Magikarp can learn!"

Max sighed. "A Magikarp can only learn three moves. Spl--"

"Splash attack, Tackle attack, and Flail attack!"

Max got the message. Gary means _war._ "Alakazam has an I.Q. of 5000, while Ash only has 0.4!"

"Girafarig's tail has a mind of its own, and Girafarig is spelled Girafarig backwards!"

"You need a Moon Stone to evolve Clefairy into Clefable, but Cleffa evolves into Clefairy at high friendship!"

"The average Snorlax weighs 1014 pounds!"

"A Raticate can topple a concrete building just by gnawing on it!"

"Pikachu is the most popular Pokemon!"

"Meowth is the most popular _Normal Type _Pokemon!"

"I know all of Magikarp's moves!"

"You already said that, Gary."

"Oh. Well, Lickitung has a tongue about seven feet long!"

"A Ditto can transform into anything at any time—but it can't keep its form while it's laughing!"

"Heh, heh…Lickitung….Heh, heh…"

"Gary?"

"Oh! Eevee has seven evolutions, but eight forms in all!"

"Wigglytuff can stretch its body to incredible shapes and sizes!"

"With the use of its tail, Azuril can hurl itself a record-breaking 33 feet!"

"Although Aipom is a monkey-like Pokemon, it has no use for its hands!"

"Stantler is at near-extinction because it's being hunted for its horns!"

"Linoone can run up to 60 miles per hour, but it can only run in a straight line!"

"Exploud's voice can trigger earthquakes!"

"No two Spinda have the same spots!"

"Zangoose and Seviper are enemies by nature!"

"Castform's appearance changes during the weather!"

"Kelcleon uses its long, sticky tongue to catch prey!"

"The average Pidgey weighs only 4 pounds, but the average Pidgeot weighs 87 pounds!"

"Dodou actually has wings, but prefers running by foot!"

"Dodrio's heads stand for anger, sadness, and laziness, and they often quarrel with each other!"

"Psychic Type moves are good against Poison Type moves!"

"Mr. Mime can make objects become real!"

"Drowzee eats dreams!!"

"Slowbro does _not _evolve into Slowking!"

"There are 28 Unown shapes—The letters of the alphabet, a question mark, and an exclamation point!"

"Wynaut agrees with everyone!"

"Lugia can knock down houses with a flap of its wings!"

"Ralts can sense emotions!"

"Grumpig's pearls are known as prized works of art!"

"Some scientists believe that Claydol was made out of mud 20,000 years ago!"

"If you want to breed a Pokemon to have better stats, use items like Calcium, Carbos, HP Up, Iron, PP Max, PP Up, Protein, and Zinc!"

"The rocks by Snowpoint and Eterna genetically enhance an Eevee's atoms to make it evolve into a certain Pokemon!"

"What???"

"Never mind!"

"Vaporeon weighs the most of the Eevee evolution at 63.9 pounds, and the lightest is Jolteon, at 54.0 pounds!"

"Arceus weighs 705.5 pounds!"

"There are 64 berries discovered so far!"

"Monferno is faster than Blaziken!"

"Blastoise is faster than Empoleon!"

"Dragonite has more attack power than Salamence!"

"Lucario can breed with Pokemon in the Ground and HumanShape egg groups!"

"Buizel can breed with the Pokemon in the Water 1 and Ground egg groups!"

"So Lucario and Buizel can mate?"

"Apparently."

"Pachirisu is one foot four inches tall and weighs 8.6 pounds!"

"Chimecho is known as the Wind Chime Pokemon!"

"Metagross is smarter than most computers!"

"Latias can distort light with its wings to make itself invisible!"

"Jirachi sleeps for 1000 years, and only wakes up at the sound of a pure voice!"

"When Poliwag evolves into Poliwhirl, the swirl on its stomach changes direction!"

"Pikachu interact with other Pokemon by rubbing their tails together!"

"Male Pokemon have more attack power than females, but females have more defense!"

"What???" Gary gaped. "But my Blastoise has awesome defense!!"

"Heh, loser…"

"Groudon is bigger than Kyogre!"

"The item Blue Flute wakes up a sleeping Pokemon!"

"Psychic and Dark Types are good against Ghost types!"

"Gasp, gasp…"

"Gasp, gasp…"

"Mudkip is…the strongest Pokemon…to choose in Pokemon Ruby…but in Sapphire…the strongest is…Treecko…"

Gary fell defeated. Max lifted his head up. "I…gasp, gasp…I won? I won! I beat Gary!! I beat--" Max fell to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust that floated away.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I'd like to give a special, end-of-the-one-shot thanks to the two people that will review to this story. And another thanks to all the people who gave me their questions, that I answered, by the way! Way to go, without you…=sniff=…There would just be too many dumb people in this world… ~Furyfur**


End file.
